


Tangled Ever After

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, fairytale AU, the ending is breaking the 4th wall btw I'm letting you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being chased by a huge wolf and then knocked out with a frying pan by a girl with ridiculously long hair wasn't Gendry's idea of ideal day. But it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbymaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/gifts).



> This is my 50th A/G drabble! Cheers for a 100th to come too.
> 
> April, this is the request you made in summer, I'm so sorry it took me this long. I hope you'll enjoy it and tell me if the mother Gothel equivalent is who you thought it would be.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!

Our story doesn’t begin like any other story of this kind.

Once upon a time...alright it does, but listen it doesn’t really start like that with the faraway kingdom and...you know what scratch explanation and just listen to me. 

Once upon a time,, a single drop of sunlight fell from the sun. And from this single sun drop grew a magical golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Keep that in mind.

Also,, once upon a time,, a far away kingdom grew in the cold North. And this kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. But this being a fairy tale it doesn’t have a happy beginning so I’m letting you know the Queen was about to have a baby and she got sick. Really sick. She was starting to run out of time. So the King sent people looking for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower.

The problem was this golden flower was kept secret by a young woman who was using it to keep herself young for centuries. And all she had to do was sing a song. Creepy right?

Well, luck ain’t forever. The soldiers found the golden flower and brought it to the Queen. It’s magically healed her. And a princess was born. A little adorable princess with golden hair. Which was pretty odd given neither parent had golden hair. Well, magic flower side effects.

To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a silver like flying lantern in the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. Just for that one moment. Shit is about to get real.

It was a serene night. Princess Arya was sleeping peacefully in her crib. The direwolf pup she was given as a gift was sleeping too, on a pillow next to her crib.

The silence of the night was disturbed by the crack of a window being opened. In the moonlight, a cloaked woman walked towards the crib. She leaned over it and slowly took a strand of the princess’ hair between her fingers. Then she started singing as silent as possible:

“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse…”

As the woman sang Arya’s hair started glowing. The old woman’s eyes gleamed as she cut that one strand of hair. But to her horror, the golden lock turned brown once she cut it. The old woman looked at the baby again and knew what she had to do. She put the knife back in her pocket and lifted the baby from her crib. The princess' eyes opened and she looked scared. On the side, the direwolf pup woke up as well, growling. The pup jumped up managing to bite the old woman’s leg. The old woman shrieked in pain. She took the wolf pup by it’s back and slammed it against the wall. The wolf made a small sound of pain. At the same time, the princess started crying. But by the time the King and Queen got in the room, they only managed to see a dark shadow on the balcony disappearing in the night. The pup howled again, filling the night with a song of lose and pain.

The kingdom searched and searched, but they couldn’t find the princess. But deep in the forest in a hidden tower, the old woman was raising Arya. She found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. But the walls of that tower couldn’t hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen release thousands of silver lanterns in the sky, in hope that one day their princess will return.

*skip about 18 years in the future*

Arya closed the book, smiling. By this time, she probably knew the story of Nymeria and the Thousand Ships by heart, but she didn’t truly care. It was her favourite story. It was still pretty early in the morning, so she started doing the chores. Few hours later after she cleaned the tower, cooked and washed the clothes, Arya crashed on her bed, looking at the ceiling she painted herself. She wasn’t a fantastic artist or anything like that, but it didn’t stop her from painting the silver stars. That’s how she nicknamed the lights that always appeared on her birthday. Arya smiled.

“This is the day Hot Pie.” she said turning to her chameleon”This is the day I’ll convince mother Mordane to let me go and see them.”

“Arya!” came a voice from outside the tower.

Arya gasped and jumped to her feet.

“Hide.” she told to Hot Pie.

“Arya! I’m not getting any younger here.” came mother Mordane’s voice again

“I’m coming mother.” she shouted back and went to the window.

Arya put her long hair through the hook and let it down. Once her mother got a strong grip on it, she started lifting her up.

“Welcome mother.” said Arya.

“Ah, my dear Arya. I don’t know how you manage to do this every day, I’d fail.” her mother said while putting her hands on Arya’s shoulders.

“Oh, it’s nothing really.”

“Then I don’t know why it takes you so long.” she said while slapping her on the cheek and laughing.

Arya laughed too, but not wholeheartedly. She knew mother Mordane loved when she was playing along and she really needed her to be in a good disposition today.

“So mother. Tomorrow it’s my birthday, I’m turning eighteen and I…” she took a deep breath.”And I want to go and see the silver lights.” she finished.

Mother Mordane put back in the basket the apple she just picked.

“What?”

“I was wondering if you could take me to see the lights. You know the lights in the sky.”

“Oh, you mean the stars?”

“No, no, I mean the lights. They only appear on my birthday and I always felt like they are meant for me.”

Mordane huffed and went to the window.

“You want to go outside?” she asked “Why Arya?” she slammed the windows closed.

The she came to Arya, took her hands and spun her around.

“Look at you, as fragile as a flower. You know why we stay up in this tower.”

“I know, but...’

“I was afraid this day was coming. You wanting to leave.” her mother continued her lamentations.” But trust me pet, it’s a scary world out there. Ruffian, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes. The plague! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth and..” she gasped.” No more, you just upset me.”

“But…”

“Go ahead, get trumped by a rhino, get mugged and left for dead.” she changed her tone and waved her hands.

“That’s not what…”

“Darling, on your own you won’t survive.” she said.

Arya was about to tell her she will have her sword with her, her Needle, but she bit her tongue. Mother Mordane didn’t know about the sword.

“Look at you. Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, please, they’ll eat you up alive.” she said gesticulating towards Arya general direction.”Gullible, naive, positively grubby, dizzy and with no skill towards anything. Even your singing is getting bad with your hoarse voice.”

Arya gulped. She wasn’t all that. She was never naive nor dizzy and she certainly wasn’t clumsy. Not immature either, but...maybe she was? After all, that was only her opinion about herself and the only person that knew her well enough to form an opinion was mother Mordane. Arya looked down, disappointed. She was probably all that.

“Arya?” asked her mother in a gentle tone.

“Yes?” she looked up finally.

“Never ask to leave this tower ever again.” said mother Mordane in a firm tone.

“Yes, mother.” she answered trying to not sound as disappointed as she was.

Her mother hugged her.

“Now dear, remember, I love you.”

“Me too mother.”

“Aright. I need to go now. Ta ta darling, I’ll see you in a bit” she said and climbed down using Arya’s hair again.”

“I’ll be here”sighed Arya.

\------------------------------

Gendry Waters groaned. The plan went very well till it didn’t. He managed to get rid of Rorge and Biter and the guards. But of course, luck came to bite him in the ass. The head guard sent that fucking beast after him. What sane royality keep huge ancient wolves around the house of fuck’s shake? But it didn’t matter now. He got on his feet and pated his pouch. The crown was there, safe and sound. He wanted to take it out and look a little better at it, but he heard footsteps. Or better said pawsteps. He leant against a rock hoping that huge she wolf won’t find him when he fell on his back. Again. He got up fast and glued himself to the cave wall. He heard the beast prowling around the cave entrece and he prayed to all Gods the lianas will hide him well enough. When the wolf got away Gendry sighed, releaved. Then he went through the cave, taking the crown out and admiring it. The light was dim, but he didn’t need it. All those years of being a blacksmith weren’t in vain. The crown wasn’t normal, no. It was a metal crown, typical in the Northern kingdom. And one of the best metals in the world nonetheless. Melting this and selling it will bring him enough money to live in peace for the rest of his life. He put it back into his pouch. All that fuss over the crown of a dead princess. He understood the value of the crown, montary speaking. But sentimentally?Why would they be so desperate to bring it back? It wasn’t like their dead pricess was coming back anytime soon. Being lost in thought, he didn’t see he reached the end of the cave. And when he stepped out his jaw fell. He was in a valley, high cliffs surrounding it, the only entrance being the cave. And before his eyes rose a tower. He stood there, blinkling flabbergasted. He didn’t know what to do, but the wolf’s howl in the distance gave him a good idea. Minutes later Gendry Waters was doing one of the most stupid things ever. Climbing on the tower while using two long and sharp stones. When he finally reached the window he climbed in and let out a breath of relief. Then everything went dark.

Arya lowered the frying pan and made some steps back. A man. A stranger. Here out of all places. She wasn’t sure what to do. She kept the frying pan in her right hand and lifted Needle in her left. She looked over at Hot Pie. The chameleon shrugged. The he used his fingers to imitate some sharp teeth. Right.

Arya made a step forward, tightening her grip around Needle. Then she used the pointy end to lift the lift his lip enough to see his teeth. No pointy teeth. Of course not, you silly girl. Mother Mordane probably lied about that one. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t me a murdered or a rapist or a thief...a thief! Of course. He was probably here for her hair. Arya leaned a little forward again and used her blade to move the hair from his face. Arya frowned. This wasn’t what she’s imaginated a thief looking like. He got dark hair, a shaggy beard and a really nice jaw. Arya felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. He opened his eyes and Arya noticed they were blue before she striking him with the frying pan. Again.

 

When Gendry woke up the second time he was tied to a chair with...was that hair? He looked around, frowning, and yes, it was indeed hair. Meters of hair. What the hell?

“State who you are and why you are here.” a voice echoed from the dark.

Oh great. Some old mad man was probably living here. Just his luck.

“Show yourself and I may.”

When his captor came out of the dark, Gendry could honestly say he didn’t expect this. The girl had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, grey like valyrian steel. Just like the blade she was holding. There was something wrong with her hair, though. And no, it wasn’t the fact it was fuck may know how meters long and she was using it to tie him to a chair. It was just that blonde seemed out of place. With those eyes and her general fierce aura, he just considered brunette would work better. But he had other things to worry about now.

“Gendry. My name is Gendry.” he didn’t know what he was telling her that if he had to be honest.

“Gendry,”she repeated slowly pointing her sword at him.”What do you want with my hair?”

Gendry grunted. He couldn’t care less about her ridiculously long hair. What was so special about it anyway?

“The only fucking thing I want to do with your hair is getting the hell out of it. Literally.”

She only got closer, frowning and pressing the blade to his throat. She leaned over him, though he was taller, even when he was sitting down. Gendry could see the fierceness in her eyes. He really shouldn’t be turned on by somebody who threatened him with a sword.

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” she growled.

“I’m not lying to you!” he said exasperated, hoping she will move her sword.

She moved away from him, but continued scowling. The chameleon on her shoulder looked at him pointedly.

“Why are you here?”

“Look, I was just running away from a wolf, saw the tower climbed in and now I’m here. I’m just gonna take my satchel….my satchel!” the realisation just drowned into him.

The girl smirked at him in such a way that would have turned him on if he wasn’t worried about his future, which frankly, depended on that satchel and its content.

“Do you know what these are?” she questioned moving a huge curtain to reveal a painting on the wall.

“The lanterns for the dead princess?” he questioned.

Her face lit up with a gorgeous smile.

“Yes. Listen to me Gendry Waters.” she said, coming close to him again.”Something brought you here, fate, destiny…”

“A wolf.”

“And I decided to trust you…”

“A horrible decision really.”

“So here is my deal. You take me to see the lanterns and I’ll return you your belongings. Because, trust me, without me you could tear this tower break by break and wouldn’t find it.”

Gendry rose an eyebrow.

“So let me get this straight. I bring you to see the lanterns, I bring you back. And you give me my satchel?”

“Precisely.”

Gendry looked at her incredulously.   
“I promise. And I always keep my promises.” she said solemnly and the fat lizard on her shoulder agreed.

“Fine. It’s a deal.” he shrugged. What could possibly go wrong?

“Lovely. I’ll need you out for a little while now.” she said and hit him with a frying pan. Again.

\--------------------------------------

Arya was an odd girl, Gendry decided, once they were making their way through the forest. And it wasn’t the fuck may know how meters long hair or her weird chameleon who apparently could bake. She was just an interesting, so to say. She lived most of her life in a tower, but she was witty and pretty aware of the things around her. Gendry appreciated that. His stomach, however, didn’t appreciate the lack of food.

“Hey, cheek out this inn. Maybe we should eat something. My stomach is protesting.” Arya said and the chameleon whose name was Hot Pie nodded eagerly.

When they entered the inn, their appetite disappeared. The inn was full of a bunch of men who looked rather dangerous. Arya gripped her sword tighter. Gendry put his hands protectively on her shoulders and started to guide her back outside as subtle as possible. Just before they got the chance to exist the door slammed shut. Great. Gendry clenched his jaw.

“Is this you?” the man who closed the door questioned showing him a wanted poster.

Gendry looked around trying to seem nonchalant. For how tall and strong he was, he was outnumbered and he wasn’t up to put Arya in danger. 

“Oh no. My nose doesn’t look like that.” he said shrugging.

“Oh, you bet it’s him.” said another voice.

Before Gendry realised what happened he was being pulled in the crowd, everybody grabbing either a leg or an arm or his neck and screaming about who is gonna get the bounty of his head.

“Hey!” Arya's voice rang over the loud noises in the room.

All eyes turned to her. She had that fierce look in her eyes and Gendry knew she was about to do something ridiculously stupid.

“You let him go.” she ordered pointing her sword at the crowd.

The men looked like they were about to laugh when another voice rang around.

“Put that lad down, friends. What did he even do to you? I’m surprised you even managed to lift him up.”

Gendry gathered himself off the floor and went to stay by Arya’s side. She was still looking ready to fight. A man came forward and frowned at the sight of them.

“You two look familiar.” he declared.

“Uh the guy’s face is on wanted posters all over the kingdom.” another man from the crowd remarked.

“No, not from there.” the man who seemed to be the leader said and kept staring at them, but then he shook his head.

“You’ll let us go.” Arya declared, her head high and her hand clasping his.

She had such soft hands. Focus Gendry.

“Give me a good reason to.” the man challenged.

“Look. I have a deal with him and we have to reach Winterfell in time and I really don’t give a shit about whatever you want to do with his head. He is mine and you will have to fight to get him.” she rose her sword again and made the others laugh.

“Oh shut up you all. The girl got the nerve. You know, as fellow outlaws we may consider-”

The doors of the inn slammed open and royal guards bursted in. The leader of the outlaws made a sing and soon Arya and Gendry found themselves being dragged in the back by the leader while everybody else was fighting guards. He opened a secret door in the floor and told them to get in.

“Why are you helping us?” Gendry questioned his brows frowned.

“Let’s say I have a gut feeling and my gut feelings are usually spot on. Now go.” he said.

"Thank you..."

"Beric."

“Thank you, Beric” Arya said before sliding in the tunnel.

\---------

Arya and Gendry got out of the river breathing hard.

“We live.” Arya said happily getting out of the river.

“Her hair glows.” Gendry muttered.

“Oh thank Gods we are alive.” 

“Her hair glows!”.

“Gendry.”

“Why does her hair glows?” Gendry continued to panic looking at Hot Pie for an explanation

“Gendry!” Arya shouted getting his attention.”It doesn’t just glow.”

Later when they were sat by a fire and drying Arya started wrapping his wounded hand with her hair.

“So how is your hair gonna do anything about my wound?” Gendry questioned.

“Trust me. And don’t freak out.” she said and then she started to sing.”Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine….”

As she sang, her hair started to glow again and when she was done Gendry’s hand was healed. His jaw dropped on the floor. 

“Please, don’t freak out!” Arya said and Gendry shook his head.

He was supposed to be freaked out, but all the odd things that happened lately. And truly he wasn't that surprised her hair got magic healing powers. He was much more impressed with the fact she managed to crash down a dam to make them get rid of royal guards, a crazy wolf and Rorge and Bitter.

“So since when…?” Gendry gesticulated vaguely to his own hair.

“Since forever I guess. When I was little mother told me, people wanted my hair all for themselves, tried to cut it. But it doesn’t work.” she moved her hair to show him a brown lock”If you cut it, it gets brown and loses its magic. That’s why mother kept me in the tower. And I was never allowed to leave” she looked sadder than Gendry could describe.

“But you aren’t going back are you?”

“No! I mean yes...I mean.” she covered her face with her hands.”It’s complicated.”

Gendry wished to do something for her. But he was never good with emotions, not even his own and he didn’t even know if she would want a hug from him.

“Doesn’t matter now.” she said taking her hands off her face.” So what’s your story? Did you always want to be an outlaw?”

Gendry snorted.

“I’m just gonna spare you of the sob story of the orphan Gendry who nobody ever liked. I used to be a blacksmith apprentice, but that didn’t go well either. My master died. And I was just left there with nothing to do ever. And I was angry cause I just wanted...I don’t know, I just wanted some kind fo stability. Not that being an outlaw offers that, but…” he shrugged.

“Hey.” she said coming closer to him.”You could be a lot worse. But you aren’t, which is worth appreciating.” she said and moved her hand closer to his.

Gendry’s heart started beating faster and he got up. No, he couldn’t handle this. Not now.

“The fire is dying, I’m just gonna go fetch some more wood.” 

“Do you want me to help?”

“It’s alright. You’ll get splinters in your feet.” he said pointing to her bare feet.”I’ll be back fast.”

“Hey Gendry?” he turned around to look at Arya.”I do like you. Quite a lot.”

Her smile made Gendry stomach knot.

“You’d be the first.”

Arya watched him disappear into the forest as she tried to figure out what was the warm sensation settling all over her.

“Finally!” the voice sent shivers down Arya’s spine.”I thought he will never leave.”

“Mother Mordane.” Arya whispered panicked turning around.

“Hello dear.” she said smiling and coming to hug her.” Come now, we are going home.”

“What?” Arya pulled her hand out of her mother’s grip.” I’m not coming home, I’ve been on this journey and I had adventures and I need to go to see the lanterns. And I even meet someone.” the last came out as a whisper.

“Ah yes, the wanted outlaw, I’m so proud.” she said gripping her hand again and trying to drag her along.”Come now, you know dearie, mother knows….”

“No!” Arya shouted pushing Mordane away.

“No?” mother Mordane looked at her surprised.”Oh, I see how it is. You are so mature now, you know everything.” she pulled a satchel from under her cloak and threw it at her” Give your precious outlaw this and see how fast he leaves you.”

“He won’t!” Arya argued.

“Don’t come crying to me when he will.” 

And with that, she was gone.

Arya starred in the dark till Gendry’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, Arya, you alright?”

“Sure. Just lost in thought.” she said turning around finally and pushing the satchel with her foot behind a log.

\---------------------------

Gendry woke up next morning with water dripping over his face. He opened his eyes slowly to see an angry wet wolf staring at him. 

“I hope you are here to apologise.” he said sleepily and closed his eyes again.

Hold on. Wolf. Big wolf. Big angry wolf. Gendry let out a scream as he run around a huge tree the wolf hot on his heels.

“Hey! Stop right this second.” Arya screamed as well, getting in front of the wolf, trying to stop it from chasing Gendry.

And to his surprise, it worked. The wolf stopped abruptly and sniffed Arya. Then the golden eyes lit up and the wolf tackled Arya to the ground licking her face and looking as happy as a wolf could look. Arya laughed full heartedly.

“Good girl!” she said getting up and petting the huge wolf on the head.”Do you have a name?”

The she-wolf looked down, sadly.

“Aw, you don’t. That’s alright. I’ll name you….hm….Nymeria!” she never stopped petting the she-wolf and the animal barked happily when she received the name.

“You gotta’ be kidding me.” Gendry muttered.

The wolf’s spirit changed immediately from happy to alert and it growled at Gendry.

“No, no.” Arya scolded.”Look, he is important to me and we are on a journey together. You aren’t allowed to eat him.”

The she-wolf looked between Arya and Gendry and then huffed, Nymeria didn’t seem all too happy about it. But she nodded, as much as a wolf could. Arya hugged her.

 

“So, how did you get your sword?” Gendry asked as they were making their way towards Winterfell, Nymeria walking between them.

“A crow brought it to me.” she said with a smile grabbing the thin sword’s handle.

“A crow?” 

“Yes, it was a crow I used to feed and….wow”

Gendry and Nymeria stopped as Arya did. Before them, Winterfell rose in the in the pale grey light of the late summer.

“It’s so beautiful.” Arya whispered.”Come on, you two!” she said grabbing Gendry’s hand and dragging him along towards the city surrounding the castle, Nymeria following them loyally.

\--------------

 

“I can’t believe you planned a picnic for this.” Arya laughed lying on her back on the blanket Gendry set on a high hill where they got a panorama of Winterfell.

“Technically, it isn’t a picnic, we don’t have any food.” 

“That honey covered crabapple I threw at you was enough, huh?”

Gendry rolled on the blanket and started tickling her.

“Don’t be an ass!” she said slapping him playfully.”That’s exactly why I threw a crabapple at you.”

They laid there, staring at each other with silly smiles on their faces, till Arya’s eyes drifted over his shoulder and she gasped. From the highest tower of the castle, a silver lantern was lit and pushed into the wind. Slowly, more and more silver lanterns were lifted by the wind over the castle’s grey walls. The winds pushed all the lanterns towards their direction and soon, Arya found herself being surrounded by silver lights. It was the most amazing moment of her life. Then she saw one of the lanterns closing to the ground, rather than continuing its flying. She rolled over the picnic blanket and pushed it slowly back up. When she turned around she saw Gendry looking at her with a sweet smile. He got closer and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek and Arya felt her heart beating a little fast. Then she decided.

“This is yours.” she said pulling the satchel from under her cloak.”I wanted to give it to you, but I guess I was scarred you’ll leave me.”

“I’m not gonna leave you.” he said, taking the satchel and throwing it aside without breaking eye contact.

Gendry leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. Arya didn’t intend to. She wanted to kiss him. But just before their lips meet Gendry saw something over his shoulder and pulled. away.

“I’ll be right back.” he said, grabbing the satchel and climbing fastly down the hill.

Gendry clenched his fist as she approached Rorge and Bitter. Why didn’t they drown? All would have been much easier.

“We don’t appreciate you left us for the guards while escaping with the prize we all three worked for.”

“I’m not working with you anymore.” he said throwing the satchel at their feet.”All yours.”

They exchanged a sinister grin and Gendry suddenly wished Nymeria heard instead of somewhere in the forest hiding the bone of the deer haunch he gave her.

“We want you, Waters. Dead, mainly. And then we’ll take care of your little friend too.”

Gendry clenched his fists. Over his dead body.

\-------------------------

Arya climbed down the hill impatiently. Gendry was gone for a while and she started to worry, given she lost the sight of him.

“Well, well, well, what do you have here?” said a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Arya turned around quickly to find the two creepers from the dam. Gods, she wished they drowned. Then she noticed the bruises.

“What did you do with Gendry?” she growled her hand set on Needle’s handle.

“Oh, we did nothing to him, he just left.”

“Liar!” she howled unsheathing Needle, ready to fight them.

Just when she wanted to advance, she realised her long braid was caught in a tree branch. She tried to untangle it from the branch, but she couldn’t reach it properly. She started to panic as the duo got closer. Arya gripped Needle tighter, but before she got the chance to cut them, a figure burst from the forest chasing them off.

“Mother Mordane?” Arya questioned incredulously.

“Oh, dear, I was so worried for you.” Mordane said hugging her and caressing her hair.”Come now, let’s go home.”

\------------------------

Arya in the middle of her bedroom in the tower. Mother Mordane undid the braid the little girls back in Wintertown did, all the golden flowers and acorns laying around on her floor. Hot Pie came and pat her on the arm.

“It doesn’t feel right, Hot Pie. Not Gendry leaving and...and Winterfell. It called to me, I’m sure it did. When we passed the Godswoods, it felt like the Old Gods were telling me something, it just….I…”Arya grunted and looked up.

The painted red leaves seemed almost as they were ready to fall out of her ceiling. Strange, Arya thought. She didn’t recall painting any red leaves. Then, as if by magic, the leaves truly started falling out of her ceiling spinning around her, carried by an unknown breeze. Arya turned around, only to face a red face carved in a white trunk. 

‘You are Arya Stark of Winterfell’ a ghostly voice whispered’You have to come back home.’

Her vision got blurry and suddenly she wasn’t in her room anymore. She was in a nursery and a brown haired man was holding a baby. He settled the baby in a crib and put a little wolf pup to sleep right next to the child.

Arya clsoed her eyes as she hit the wall.

“I am the lost princess.” she whispered to herself.” I am the lost princess!” she exclaimed a wave of furry overcoming her.

She opened the door to the hall, just as Mordane was climbing the stairs.

“Are you alright, dear?”

“Don’t you dare to call me that.” Arya said through gritted teeth.

“Ugh, Arya, please, speak without stuttering for me to understand you.”

“I am the lost princess. I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and you lied to me all my life and used me, you witch. Did I fucking stutter?”

Mordane looked entirely taken aback. It wasn’t possible, how….? It didn’t matter. She wasn’t about to just let her go, though. No, not, her youth fountain couldn’t just go.

“Oh dear, you shouldn’t have said that.”

\--------------------  
Gendry gritted his teeth as he was pushed along the dungeons’ hall by a bunch of guards. His head cuts and his split lip hurt like hell, and he was entirely aware he had dried blood over his face, but he didn’t care. He wanted to know what happened to Arya. If he could only escape when he will settle his hands on those two fuckers, he will kill them. But it seemed like faith was in his favour that day, as they were nearing another cell, he saw Rorge and Bitter laying there. In his anger, he pushed the two guards on each side of him aside and went straight to the cell. As well as he could with his hands in chains, he grabbed the closest one and slammed his face on the grates.

“Where is she? What did you do to her?” he howled.

He will kill them right then if he needed to. He will choke them with his chains if he had to.

“Calm the hell down, it wasn’t us, it was the old woman.”

Mordane. The realisation made Gendry freeze. His guards took advantage to pull him back. He had to get out. He had to get out somehow. He had to go and help Arya.

Being caught in thought he didn’t realise they stopped and all doors were slammed shut. What the hell? Befoe he could do anything else, a bunch oh men poured from all doors and Gendry found himself being dragged out of the dungeons while the fighting was blooming. He had a deja vu.

“Beric?” Gendry asked incredulously as another outlaw cut his chains with a plier.

“The one and only. Now come on.” he said.

He followed Beric out of the dungeon. Gendry didn’t actually hope he’ll escape and his negativism was confirmed when soldiers began to pour out from all the sides of the inner court.

“Head down.” Berric said as Gendry repeated and copied his pose.”Arms in. Knees apart.”

“Knees apart?” Gendry questioned, but it was too late.

Soon he was thrown over the wall of the castle by a catapult. They probably could hear his screams in Dorne. But the impact with the floor didn’t come. Instead, he landed on something soft. When he looked down, he saw Nymeria smirking up at him.

“Nymeria? You brought them?” he questioned and the she-wolf nodded.”Arya is in danger isn’t she?” he questioned again.

The wolf gave an approving growl.

“Let’s go, we have to help her.” he said and they were off.

When they reached the tower and Gendry called her, he felt a knot untangle as he saw the long golden hair being thrown over the window still. Gendry climbed in, but what he saw was not what he expected. Arya was chained and gagged, struggling to get out and nodding frenetically in his direction. But it was too late. The sharp knife pierced his chest. Gendry felt to the ground. No, no, he had to help Arya.

“Teaching you a lesson for sticking your nose in our business.” the woman who could only be mother Mordane said coldly.

“Please!” Arya screamed managing to get her gag off finally.”Please, let me heal him. And I’ll come with you willingly whenever you want to take us. And I won’t try to escape again.”

From his place on the floor, Gendry managed to say a no, but it seemed neither heard him.

“Very well.” Mordane agreed coldly and chained Gendry’s hand.”In case you have ideas about following us.”

Once she freed Arya, she dragged herself close to Gendry. 

“You’ll be fine.” she said putting her hair over his wound.

“You won’t. I won’t let you do this.”

“Gendry….” she didn’t manage to finish her plead.

He run a shard through her hair, cutting it above the shoulder. Both Arya and Mordane watched in horror as the long hair turned brown in a matter of second. Arya registred Mordane’s screams in the distance and she managed to see her falling from the window, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Gendry.

“Why did you do that, stupid?” she asked tears forming in her eyes.

“You are free. Seems like a good last thing to do.” he still managed to smile in that situation.”Did I ever tell you I like brunettes?”

Arya couldn’t believe her ears. That wasn’t the time for a joke! 

“Gendry it’s alright! I’ll heal you, I will.” she said desperately and gathered the cut hair.”Flower, gleam and glow.”

Gendry’s breath stopped slowly and Arya’s tears started to fall. She still tried to sing through sobs, hoping in vain she would manage to save him. But it was pointless without the magic hair. Her tears couldn’t save him.

“Please, please. You promised you won’t leave me. Please.”  
Arya didn’t notice the little light forming around his chest. She only noticed a change when she heard a cough. Her eyes were about to jump out of her sockets as Gendry opened his eyes slowly and looked at her with a confused expression.

Arya couldn’t believe it. He was alive and well. She was frenzied with joy as she grabbed his collar and kissed him while hugging him tighly. Gendry hugged her right back and his strong arms felt like the best place in the world.

“I’m so glad you are well.” she whispered gratefully.

\----------

Arya was anxious as she waited. Gendry held her hand a little bit tighter to assure her everything will be alright. They were waiting in a little hall where the steward told them to. After what felt like an eternity, the doors opened to reveal a man. His brown hair had white streaks through it and his grey eyes were fixed on her. 

‘I look like him.’ Arya thought while making few steps forward.

Before she realised what happened the man run to her and hugged her, tears of joy in his eyes.

“My daughter.” he said in her hair.”Arya.”

“Father.” the words made her happier than she could describe.

Over his shoulder she saw two little red headed boys run to them, followed by an red headed woman. The joined their hug and Arya couldn’t describe it. She wasn’t alone. She had a family, a true one, who won’t use her the way Mordane did. She felt safe in the hug. It felt like home.

Gendry looked happily as Arya was hugging her family. She looked content and Gendry couldn’t help, but smile. She deserved this, a loving family. Gendry guessed that was is cue to leave them space, but the king had other plans as he grabbed his arm and pulled him in the group hug.

It seemed like it was a good new beginning for both of them.

 

\----------------

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, aren’t you gonna tell them about our wedding?” Gendry complained gruffly.

“Out wedding was three years later stupid,” Arya argued.

“You aren’t telling them because you begged me to marry you.” Gendry said crossing his arms.

“Oh please.” Arya rolled her eyes.”You were the one who did the begging.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. Every night you asked me if I want to marry you.”

“Uh, I don’t think they were supposed to know we spent the nights together. Cause you know, we weren’t supposed to do that either.”

“Oh shut up stupid.”

“You are still the one who asked to marry me.”

“I did not!”

“Did though. Between moans.”

“Oh, that’s it!” Arya jumped at him and they started wrestling in the grass and bickering as the credits rolled.


End file.
